so, come here often?
by warrenlysander
Summary: harry potter sick of not controlling his life decides to change that, look out Hogwarts here comes some one you don't want to fuck with. A/U starts summer after 3rd year grey harry. Ron/ginny/dumbledore bashing, good snape manipulative dumbles. M for future gore and suggestive themes, have fun !


Pre a/n omg thank you McAwesome007 she was an immense help in this brand new and completely redone chapter admittedly i was still rewriting ch 1 but McAwesome007 pulls this out of the blue OMG she DESERVES 90% of ALL credit we are also rewriting everything

"Get in the car, boy!" My uncle bellowed with venom in his voice. "Yes, uncle Vernon." I replied in thought, my brain working overtime in confusion.  
I had just gotten back from my third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see my godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from prison in his animagus form and came to Hogwarts to capture the true betrayer Peter Pettigrew. But it was all for naught because Peter managed to escape our hold the night that me managed to capture him.  
I need to get away from the Dursley's. I shan't be abused by them any longer. I'll need to find Sirius or find a place to stay but where? I mused when it struck me, That's it! The Leaky Cauldron. If Dumbledore says otherwise he can go fuck himself! "Uncle, stop the car." I demanded and internally berated myself. If I wanted my plan to work I needed to be nice to the walrus for my plan to be put in to motion.  
As my luck would have it the oncoming robot had just turned red.

What is it, boy?" he spat, I could practically see the venom fly from his mouth and land on the car s leather interior.  
"I'll pay you five pieces of real gold if you let me leave now." I bargained, hoping the fat, greedy oaf would accept.  
I could see that I had appealed to the ever present greed of the walrus sitting in the driver s seat, but I had to gain his interest for him to let me go.  
If all goes according to plan, A hastily made plan with no back-ups , I thought, You will never see nor hear anything from me again, but you have to let me get out for that to happen. Okay, maybe I didn t have to be so patronising at the end, but his fat induced brain wouldn t pick it up. It would be a miracle if he did! Fine, but never come near my family or I ever again! He told me with his ever present scowl when addressing me.  
I took out the last five galleons I had from my Gringotts money pouch. I dropped two into his waiting pudgy hand and told him, You can get the rest when I have my trunk and owl cage safely by my side. He looked like he was going to argue, but for once he thought better of it. He begrudgingly bent forward to push the little button to open the boot.  
I quickly got out of the car and retrieved my belongings. I struggled with my trunk, obviously Uncle Vernon wouldn t help me never mind touch my freaky stuff. By the time I had all my things safely on the curb the light had changed to green and the cars behind us were honking their horns in anger and irritation, but Uncle Vernon did not budge. Of course he wouldn t he hadn t received his payment and there s no way he is leaving without that!  
I gave him the rest of the money to which he only grunted and sped off. I sighed, whether in relief or in resignation I don t know. I secured Hedwig s cage in my trunk I had to move some of my books around but I made it work. I gathered my trunk and surveyed my surroundings to see where was the best place to summon the Knight Bus from. I found a quiet street close by where there were no cars riding up and down. It was practically abandoned, well except for the passed out homeless man sleeping against the dumpster, but even if he did see something which would be highly unlikely - due to magic or the heavy stench of alcohol wafting from his direction no one would believe that he saw a giant purple bus appear from nowhere, with a big bang and be gone a few minutes later.  
I plant my feet firmly on the ground to prevent a repeat from my previous experience before thrusting my wand up straight into the air to summon the Knight Bus. The bus arrives with its usual stealth with a bang. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve." I heard Stan say, We have a lovely special for hot ch- Can I get a lift to The Leaky Cauldron, please? I ask, effectively cutting him off.  
Course ya can! He replies joyfully, That will be eleven sickles. Well you se bit strapped for cash. I ran my hands threw my hair purposely exposing my scar.  
His eyes locked onto my scar and they widened comically. D-Don t wor-rry Mr Pot-tter! You d-don t need-da pay! He stuttered out and stepped aside so that I could pass.  
I gave him a thankful smile all the while feeling disgusted with myself for using my unwanted fame to get what I wanted. Stan helped me with my trunk and then went back to the front. I slid my trunk underneath the nearest empty bed and sat on the bed when I was done.  
After a moment of silence I asked, Do you by chance have the Prophet? BLACK ESCAPES!  
MASS MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK, HAS ONCE AGAIN ESCAPED CAPTURE AFTER HE WAS APPREHENDED AT HOGWARTS.  
IS ANYONE SAFE? CAN WE TRULY BELIEVE HE WILL EVER BE CAUGHT AND DETAINED SUCCESSFULLY? THIS REPORTER CERTAINLY DOUBTS IT.  
For more on Sirius Blacks crimes... Pages 2-3 For information on the night he betrayed the Potters... Pages 4-7 For information on the Potters and their son... Page 8 'I hope he is safe and not doing something stupid. I thought as I ran my hand wearily over my face and hand the Prophet back to Stan.  
I m lost in my own thoughts until I hear a cry of The Leaky Cauldron! . I grab my trunk, say good-bye to Stan and get of the gigantic bus only for it to disappear as soon as both my feet were on the curb.  
I head into the pub and walk over to Tom, who was busy at the counter cleaning glasses. The pub was mostly empty because today being the day that all the children arrived home all the families were most likely at home welcoming their children back and listening to their over exaggerated stories.  
Hello, Tom. I stated purposely knocking my trunk against one of the chairs as not to give him much of a fright and alert him of my presence.  
Oh! His head snaps up and he smiles when he notices who it is, Good evening, Mr Potter. How may I help you? Do you have a room I can rent for the summer? I ask him Course I do. He replies and smiles toothlessly.  
Is it alright if I pay when I leave? I ask him knowing that I have no money on me.  
Not a problem, Mr Potter. He tells me before handing me a key.  
I pick up my trunk to take to my room, politely refusing Tom s offer to help and head to my room. Once in the room I place my trunk at the foot of the bed and set Hedwig s cage on the dresser and open the window for Hedwig s arrival later.  
Once everything is how I prefer it I head out again, locking the door on my way out.  
A few minutes later I m making my way down Diagon Alley straight towards the imposing white building. When I finally arrive at Gringotts I make my way to the nearest teller.  
Once I m situated in front of the goblin I ask, Excuse me, sir. I need to see my vault, is there anyone that can take me? The goblin looks mildly shocked at me before grunting out, Name? Harry Potter. The goblin s eyes widen. He pushes his chair back and hops off effectively making me lose sight of the little creature. He reappeared around the counter and told me to follow him.  
I followed him to a door on the left that had a corridor that seemed to stretch for kilometres behind it. I was nearly running in my effort to keep up with goblin.  
He came to an abrupt stop causing me to skid and create an obnoxious squeaking sound with my old, worn out sneakers to avoid trampling the goblin.  
He opens a door to our right and gestures that I must enter.  
Wait here, Mr Potter. He tells me before closing the door and leaving me alone.

A/N as mentioned nearly all of the credit goes to McAwesome 007 for writing this and pulling it on me like a mugger would a gun in a dark wet alley i love her ch 2 is going to be rewritten right now at which point it will go to McAwesome 007 for them to just amazingly astonish me with extra detail and what not


End file.
